bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demraw/A Story Maybe?
Note: Bees are gender-neutral, but not in some of the story because umm.. well... A dialogue story about bees and other related in the game. Hope you like it :) Gummy Bee Honey Bee: Hey Gummy Bee. Gummy Bee: What? Honey Bee: Enjoyed some fresh nectar? Gummy Bee: No, I not enjoyed any nectar. Honey Bee: Are you lying? Gummy Bee: No! Honey Bee: Well, look at yourself! Gummy Bee: Oh... Music Bee Music Bee: (sad) Basic Bee: Music Bee? Why you look sad? Music Bee: They don't accept me to sing with other bees in the night concert. Basic Bee: Why? Music Bee: Because my buzz is sound like a drum. In other place Henry: Hey Frank, could you stop playing a drum? That's annoying! Frank: But, I'm not playing any drum. Snowbee Basic Bee: Lets build a snowbee. Later... Basic Bee: Finally, it's done. And now, the hat. Basic Bee put a top hat on top of the snowbee and it's turn alive Snowbee: Hello, I am Snowbee, I like to friend with everybody. Fire Bee: Wow, a living Snowbee, it's good to be your friend. (hug Snowbee) Everybody: Nooooo..... R.I.P Snowbee, 2019 - 2019 Photon Bee Carpenter Bee: Photon Bee? Photon Bee: Yeah? Carpenter Bee: I left my wrench in the Shocked Bee's honeycomb, could you pick it up for me? Photon Bee: Here your wrench. Carpenter Bee: Thank you so much. In Shocked Bee's honeycomb Shocked Bee: A wrench? It might be Carpenter Bee's nails. I should give it back to him. Nails gone immediately Shocked Bee: Oh my... Speed Abuse Rascal Bee: Can you hit a spider in less than a second? Photon Bee: Why? I did that yesterday and you want me to do it again? Rascal Bee: Yes, but this is for the last. Later... Shark: So, what make you feel so bad? Spider: Something... uhh... Oh no! Arghhh! (fainted) stop spider abusing Prankster Rage Bee: Riley Bee!!! Riley Bee: Yes! What? Rage Bee: One of your guys is just, so annoying! Riley Bee: Who is it and what make you feel annoyed? Rage Bee: That prankster, umm, Rascal Bee! She always changed my remote with an airhorn while I was about to watching a show. That's make me shocked, and angry! Riley Bee: Yeah, I know that Rascal Bee is very annoying. But, that's her hobby. Yesterday Riley Bee: Everyone, I'm back! (explosion to the Riley Bee's face) Vicious Bee Vicious Bee: (Enjoying rose nectar) Crimson Bee: Oh, hi. Enjoying some rose nectar? Vicious Bee: Yes, it's my favorite. Crimson Bee: Oh, it's my favorite too. Vicious Bee: ... Crimson Bee: ... Vicious Bee: Sorry but, I need to go back to my hive, bye. Misunderstand Evil Vicious Bee: (Killing some ladybugs) This is fun. Looker Bee: (In the distance) Hey guys, that's the Evil Vicious Bee! Charge!!! Evil Vicious Bee: Oh no. in the Rose Field Evil Vicious Bee: ("Am I escaped from them? Hahah, they won't be able to hunt me. Time to kill some scorpions.") Looker Bee: (In the distance) Everybody, the Evil Vicious Bee is in the Rose Field! Evil Vicious Bee: Oh, really? I should get a- (accidentally hit Vicious Bee) Vicious Bee: Hey, watch your way! And who are you? Evil Vicious Bee: No time to talk, I need to go to somewhere else. Also, good luck. Vicious Bee: Good luck? (Continue enjoying some nectar) Ninja Bee: Everybody, we finally got it. Vicious Bee: ...? (Look behind) Why are you guys come and show an angry face at me? Rage Bee: (Super angry face) Continued on "Misunderstand 2" Misunderstand 2 Continued from "Misunderstand" Evil Vicious Bee: (more killing intensifies) Evil Vicious Bee: This is fun. And I was free from them because, yeah, poor innocent bee. Vicious Bee: Hey you! Evil Vicious Bee: What? Vicious Bee: I know why you just run away like that, you might have doing something bad, don't you? Evil Vicious Bee: Yes but, See you. Vicious Bee: Hey, wait! Ninja Bee: Stop right there Evil Vicious Bee! Just give up or you will know what happen! Vicious Bee: B-But, I'm not the Evil Vicious Bee. Looker Bee: Hey, stop lying to us, and look at that! You killed a mantises! Vicious Bee: B-But... Rage Bee: (Super angry face with glowing eye) Continued on "Misunderstand 3" Misunderstand 3 Continued from "Misunderstand 2 After 20 times of repeated event... Vicious Bee: Stop... right... there...! (tired) Enough of flying away! Evil Vicious Bee: Sorry but, I will never stop flying away. See you. Vicious Bee: Wait... Ninja Bee: Hey... you...! Just... stop... right... now... or... else...! Looker: Oh my, that Evil Vicious Bee has killed some ladybugs! Vicious Bee: How many times I need to tell you about... Rage Bee: (Super terrifying angry face with glowing eye) Bomber Bee Bomber Bee: And... done. Finally I have finished my robot. Now for the test. "Talk!" Robot Bee: Buzz... Bomber Bee: "Fly!" Robot Bee: (Flapping the wings) Bomber Bee: "Collect nectar!" Robot Bee: (Collecting nectar) Bomber Bee: And for the last, "Drop bomb!" Robot Bee: (Explode itself) Bomber Bee: ... Bomber Bee: ...... Bomber Bee: ......... Bomber Bee: (depressed) A Story Bomber Bee: (Typing) Honey Bee: (Sing) Honey Bee: (Hear a typing sound and look to the right) Honey Bee: Hi Bomber Bee! Bomber Bee: Hello (continue typing) Honey Bee: What are you doing? Bomber Bee: Making a story. Honey Bee: Let me see. ---- Bomber Bee: (Typing) Honey Bee: (Sing) Honey Bee: (Hear a typing sound and look to the right) Honey Bee: Hi Bomber Bee! Bomber Bee: Hello (continue typing) Honey Bee: What are you doing? Bomber Bee: Making a story. Honey Bee: Let me see. ---- Bomber Bee: (Typing) Honey Bee: (Sing) Honey Bee: (Hear a typing sound and look to the right) Honey Bee: Hi Bomber Bee! Bomber Bee: Hello (continue typing) Honey Bee: What are you doing? Bomber Bee: Making a story. Honey Bee: Let me see. ---- Bomber Bee: (Typing) Honey Bee: (Sing) Honey Bee: (Hear a typing sound and look to the right) Honey Bee: Hi Bomber Bee! Bomber Bee: Hello (continue typing) Honey Bee: What are you doing? Bomber Bee: Making a story. Honey Bee: Let me... Bomber Bee: ...ENOUGH!! Mark Is Safe Commander Bee: So, do you guys want to stay there or come with me? Stubborn Bee: I prefer to stay here because it safe here. Bubble Bee: Yeah! Commander Bee: You are crazy, how you could survive from the Bear? Stubborn Bee: By this mark. Commander Bee: But, that just a mark. Nothing spe- arghh.... Bubble Bee: Oh no... Commander Bee, are you okay? Commander Bee: (Pain) I... arghh.... Diamond? Henry: Lets go mining! Frank: Yes! Later... Frank: Hey Henry, I found a diamond! Henry: Oh really? Where? Frank: Here, but it's too small. Henry: Even if it small, it still valuable right? Frank: You're right! Let's pick it up! (crack the stone near the diamond) Frank: Argh... the diamond is flying away! Diamond Bee: ("Oh my! The flower was guarded by these two giants!") Firefly At night Vicious Bee: (enjoying rose nectar) Scorpion: Vicious Bee, it's already night, you should go back to your hive. Vicious Bee: Yes, right after I fill my body with fresh rose nectar. Later... Vicious Bee: Okay, done. Time to go back to my hive. Vicious Bee: (looking at the distance) Something glowing? Probably Photon Bee has come after me. Then... Vicious Bee: Hey Photon Bee, lets go... ...? Firefly: Oh, hello there stranger. Vicious Bee: Hi, ...Who are you and what are you doing here? Firefly: We are firefly, and we come to this mountain every night to listen this relaxing music. Can you tell us where this music come from? Vicious Bee: Yes, it's from the night concert, singed by music bees. Firefly: Thanks, I though the sound come from the mountain itself. Vicious Bee: You're welcome. And, why you guys make that moon formation? Is that a ritual? Firefly: No, it's just our habits. Vicious Bee: Okay then, bye. Honeystorm Weather Forecast Cool Bee: On this Saturday afternoon, the weather in the West Mountain won't be normal. It will be cloudy and followed up with honeystorm that will fill the Sunflower Field with sweetness and coolness. See you soon, thank you. Weather Forecast Ended Cool Bee: Is it done? Is it? If it done... I must go there before it's too late! (gotta fly fast!) In the Sunflower Field Basic Bee: This is so sad, Alexa play beespacitonobody come here to enjoy some delicious sunflower nectar. Basic Bee: (Enjoying sunflower nectar) Later... Basic Bee: Oh my, so many bees come to this place! Stalker At night Rage Bee: (Walk in the forest) ???: (Stalking Rage Bee through the tree) Later ???: (Accidentally make a sound) Rage Bee: "!" Who is that? ...? (Looking up). Uh, never mind, there are nobody here. (Continue walking) ???: (small sound) That was close, fortunately he won't be able to see me. Lets continue it. Reality Rage Bee: (Walk in the forest) ???: (Stalking Rage Bee through the tree) Later ???: (Accidentally make a sound) Rage Bee: "!" Who is that? ...? (Looking up). Uh, never mind, there are nobody here. (Continue walking) ???: (small sound) That was close, fortunately he won't be able to see me. Lets continue it. Rage Bee: Who said that I can't be able to see you? You are easy to be visible, stalker! Photon Bee: ... Oh well but, I need to go! By- Rage Bee: (Ultra angry face with glowing eyes) Y̸̯̕ō̵͉u̵̖͘ ̷͕̓a̸̳͘r̵̳̎e̷̘̔ ̵͕̒g̶̼͊ő̶ͅǹ̷̙ň̴̖á̸ͅ ̴̘̆ḫ̵̓ä̷̧́v̴͓͊ë̴̳́ ̵̫͑ā̴̹ ̷̣͂b̴͎̽a̵͈̔d̵͉͛ ̷͍͐ť̶̬i̸̼̇m̸̖̓ę̷̇.̴̢̍ Don't try to stalk Rage Bee Explosions At night "Every bees sleep in their hive. It was calm, but..." Explosion "Well, they still sleeping." Loud Explosion Still sleeping." Louder Explosion "And, still sleeping." Much Louder Explosion. "Okay, just stop that." A Lot Louder Explosion "Please Stop!" Ultra Loud Explosion Every bees wake up Ninja Bee: Hey! Who did {explosion} that? Honey Bee: It might be Demo Bee, {explosion} we should tell him to stop! Outside the hive Ninja Bee: Demo Bee! Can you stop it? Looker Bee: Yeah, {explosion} can you just stop!! Demo Bee: But, that was not me. {explosion} Ninja Bee: Then, who? Rascal Bee: (Explosion sound effect), this is fun. Category:Blog posts